The One You're Leaving Now
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SaraGreg. Sandle angst. Post Season 6 finale. Greg just can't feel the same about Sara now that she is with Grissom. One shot songfic. Please review xx


**The One You're Leaving Now**

**Summary:** Sara/Greg. Post season finale. Greg finds it hard to treat Sara the same now that she is with Grissom. Sandle angst. Song is 'Leave' by Matchbox 20 - don't own it or CSI - sadly or the season finale would've been very different! Please review! Vikki x

_

* * *

_

_It's amazing,_

_How you make your face just like a wall_

_How you take your heart and turn it off_

_How I turn my head and lose it all_

_It's unnerving,  
How just one move put me by myself_

_There you go just trusing someone else_

He really wished that he didn't love her. It would make life so much simpler. Six years had been and gone and here he was still pining after the girl he could never make his. He knew that he had her friendship and her support but that wasn't enough for him anymore. He was tired of coming second best and never being able to make her see how he felt about her because he feared her rejection so much. It was undeniable that he would never be good enough for her but at the same time he still wanted a shot at showing her how much he cared. Grissom had broken Sara's heart too many times over the years and although Greg felt he could never match up to Grissom in Sara's affections he still knew that he would never hurt her. Now he had lost her for good and he was finding it hard to readjust to just having a working relationship with Sara. No more flirting, no more joking, no more acting the fool just to make her crack a smile. The end result was that he had no idea how to act around her and that was so wrong especially when she was the only woman he had ever truly loved.

_I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong_

_I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me_

_I'm not saying we ever had the right to hold on_

_I just didn't wanna let it get away from me._

"Greg, is there something wrong? You've been really quiet all night." Sara commented, as they got out of the car at the lab and began to unload the evidence they had collected at the scene.

"No, nothing's wrong." Greg said, handing Sara her evidence kit before taking his own out. It was a force a habit, like so many other things that he took for granted.

"You seem a little distant."

Greg made a non commital noise in his throat and began to walk into the lab. Sara gave up trying to get through to him and began to follow him instead. She hated how strained things were between them now that she and Grissom had finally decided to give a romance between them a chance. Sara hadn't bargained on losing Greg though. She had tried to talk to Catherine about Greg's change in behaviour but it was hard for her to explain exactly how she felt and Catherine had other things on her plate to. Warrick's marriage was crumbling and Catherine was doing all she could for her friend. Sara couldn't help feeling bitter regret when she realised that was how she and Greg used to be. As she followed him, she looked at the back of his head, the blonde spikes ever changing but their relationship never had until now. Sara knew that her being with Grissom hurt Greg but she didn't know what to do about. Grissom knew her inside out and he knew all about her past but at the same time Greg could bring out a side of her which she thought had died long ago. Greg had given her so much and yet she had given nothing in return.

_But if that's how it's gonna leave_

_Straight out from underneath_

_Then we'll see who's sorry now_

_If that's how it's gonna stand  
When you know you've been depending on_

_The one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving out._

Greg was aware of Sara watching him from behind and it made him feel uneasy and on edge. That was definitely something different and he didn't like the feeling at all. Many times over the last few weeks he had seriously thought about transferring somewhere knew and out of Vegas where things had steadily been going downhill for him. Somehow he didn't know if he could ever get through a day without seeing Sara and the smile he had fallen in love with even if it was no longer directed at him. Maybe a fresh start would help him to move on but some part of him still had hope for him and Sara although with everyday that passed the chance was geting slimmer and slimmer. Especially whenever he saw Sara and Grissom together and the glances they shot at each other when they thought no one else was looking. Did she know that everytime she looked at him that his heart broke, did she care? Greg had so many unanswered questions.

_It's aggravating_

_How you threw me on and tore me out_

_How your good intentions turned to doubt_

_The way you needed time to sort it out  
I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong_

_I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me_

_I'm not saying we ever had the right to hold on_

_I just didn't wanna let it get away from me._

Grissom was waiting when Sara and Greg entered the labs. Greg found it hard to feel the same way about his superior as he had before he and Sara had become an item. It went deeper than jealousy, he felt that his own role model had let him down. Over the years Greg had found that he had many similiarities with Gil Grissom, including his love for Sara. Maybe that was why Sara had shown an interest in them both. Greg knew that he would never know unless he talk to Sara about it and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Okay, got all the evidence we need I think." Greg spoke up first. "Hopefully once we've processed it we'll be able to either eliminate suspects or find solid evidence against whoever commited the crime."

Grissom nodded, he was impressed with how much Greg had learnt after only two years of working out in the field. Sara nodded too but had nothing else to add. The most awkward of times was when Grissom and Greg were together and she had to try and treat them both the same and be professional. She had never imagined it would be so difficult.

"I'll leave you to it then." Grissom replied and shot a look at Sara which Greg observed too. However Sara's gaze remained straight ahead of her and she over took Greg in her hurry to escape the situation.

"What was that about?" Greg asked, taking off his forensics jacket and swapping it for his labcoat.

"Nothing." Sara said warily.

Greg shrugged. It wasn't his place to push her to confide in him anymore. But he knew that whenever she did, he'd still be here for her, however much she had hurt him.

_Tell me is that how it's gonna end_

_When you know you've been depending on_

_The one you're leaving now_

_And the one you're leaving out_

_I'm the one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving now._


End file.
